Living in Fear
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: Giovanni has always beaten Deliah. So what happens when she strikes back?


Living in Fear

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: The song in this story is Surrender by Evanscence. I took the lyrics off of (I dunno how to spell it). Anyway, please be a good reader and review. I love hearing suggestions/flames/comments.

This took place before Ash was born. So hopefully this will clear up some confusion.

Also, I was in a dark mood when I wrote this. So please, don't be freaked out by this angst fanfic. I was in a dark mood, and any angst writter can tell you that dark moods trigger dark/angst filled fanfics.

**Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together**

Deliah stared out the window. The world outside was so beautiful. So full of life and love. So many pretty flowers to pick, and so many smiles on childern's faces.

Deliah turned around to find Giovanni standing at the doorway, his rich, brown eyes were narrowed at her. "So," he began as he slowly walked over to her. "Are you going to stay?" He turned around and looked down at the endtable that was standing next to the window Deliah was staring out of.

He pulled the drawer open, and pulled out a gun. The shiny black metal gleamed as the sunshine's rays of light reflected off of it. Giovanni's gaze drifted up towards Deliah, her face filled with nervousness. Giovanni pointed the gun at her, and placed his finger on the trigger.

**You can't abandon me**

**You belong to me  
**

"Remember that fight we had yesterday?" Giovanni asked. There was no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Y-yes...why?" Deliah cringed as Giovanni glanced down at his gun. "You told me that you were going to leave me. And Deliah, no one, not even Mary herself, leaves me and lives."

Deliah backed up against the wall, her heart pounding nervously in her chest. "But...but I decided to stay, remember?" her eyes quickly glanced down at the gun, then they bounced up at Giovanni's emotionless face. "Yes, I suppose you did, didn't you?" Giovanni shoved the gun roughly into Deliah's chest, taking her breathe away.

Deliah shut her eyes, waiting to hear a loud _bam_! Surprisingly, there was none. She opened her eyes to see Giovanni glaring at her. "But if you do," his voice sounded harsh. "I'll kill you."

Deliah quickly nodded. "Yes...yes Giovan--" _Smack_!

Deliah's cheeks felt numb, but the pain quickly hit her. A large, red handprint was embeded into her cheek, and Deliah gently touched her cheek in shock. "Remember what I said." Giovanni turned around, gun in hand. He walked into the kitchen and opened up a cabnit.

Tears swelled up in Deliah's eyes.

**Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender **

Later that night, Giovanni slid into bed, Deliah following after him. He pulled the covers up to his chin and said, "Good-night, my love."

Love. Giovanni always called her love. But deep down in Deliah's heart, she knew he didn't mean it. Deliah knew that Giovanni wanted her just for her money, and because she was weak. Weakness is like poison. Unless you know how to cure it, it'll never go away, and abuse was one thing that weakness was weak against.

Giovanni only wanted her to show power, and that's all he was. Power.

**Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever  
**

"Good-night, Giovanni..." Deliah murmered sliently as she reached for the on and off switch. She flicked it off, and darkness loomed over the couple.

After a few minutes of slience, Giovanni fell alseep. Deliah, however, was awake. She had been unable to sleep for the past few days. It wasn't because Deliah wasn't tried, it was just thoughts.

Thoughts of Giovanni. Thoughts of her death. Thoughts of the fight they had yesterday.

The fight. Deliah remembered every detail of it.

_"Giovanni, please!" Deliah cried as Giovanni grabbed a tissue box and threw it across the room. "Dammit, you son-of-a-bitch!" Giovanni screamed as he neared Deliah._

_Her heart pounded in her chest as Giovanni backed her against the wall. "Don't you ever try to call the police on me again!" He slapped Deliah, leaving a red handprint across her face. "I barely got past them, and good thing I did!"_

**You can't abandon me  
You belong to me**

_Tears began streaming down her cheeks as Giovanni took off his belt. "You stupid bitch!" Giovanni began hitting her with the belt, leaving bruises and red marks across her skin. "Please Giovanni, stop!" Deliah sobbed as he tossed his belt across the room._

_"If you ever call the cops on me again for beating you," There was a muderous look in his eye. "I'll kill you!" Then, he stormed out the room._

_Deliah sank to her knees. Tears streamed down her face, and the tears dripped on the carpet. Wiping her eyes, Deliah sat there, her back against the wall. _

_It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. The abuse, the threats, the lies. Everything. She might as well die._

**Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender **

She had to do something. Giovanni would kill her sooner or later, so it was either him or her. Someone had to leave, and even if that meant death.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Deliah's head. It had to be _him_ who died. Not her. She didn't deserve this. But Giovanni did, didn't he?

Deliah slowly crept out of bed. Her footsteps made errie creaks as she stepped down the hallway. Deliah made her way into the living room, the place Giovanni almost killed her using his gun. She didn't know where Giovanni hid it, but that gun had to be somewhere.

Deliah walked up to the endtable, the place Giovanni pulled the gun out. She slowly opened the drawer to find it empty, nothing. "Where can it be?" she whispered to herself, trying not to wake Giovanni up.

Turning around, Deliah thought she saw a flash of shiny metal across the room. The kitchen! She hastily made her way to the kitchen.

_Where is it?_ Deliah thought as she opened drawer after drawer. Nothing but cooking utensils. Then, she opened up a cabnit to see packages of food. There was the gun. It was hid behind a box of cheetos, and not very well.

Deliah picked up the gun. She knew there were bullets in it. There always were because Giovanni usually showed her whenever he made a threat.

But not anymore.

**Hands up slowly  
Give into...  
**

Deliah crept into her bedroom to Giovanni. He was fast alseep, snoring loudly. Deliah aimed the gun at him, placed her finger on the trigger,

And she fired.

**Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender**

A loud _bam_ echoed throughout the house, and Giovanni was killed instantly.

The bullet had flown right to his brain.

Dark puddles of blood oozed everywhere, and pink, gushy brains covered the bedsheets. Deliah lowered her gun, somewhat relived that it was finally over.

No more abuse. No more threats. No more lies. Giovanni was dead, and now all she had to do was leave the house and come back. Then, once she was back home, call the cops and act like she never did it.

You will surrender to me  
There's no escaping from me  
I know you want her to be  
You must surrender to me

_Pallet Town Gazette_

_23 year old Giovanni Ketchum was murdered on Sunday 17, Steptember 2006. Police say no evidence was found, and there are no suspects. Deliah Ketchum, 21, told reporters, "I...I don't know how this could have happened. Giovanni was such a good man...I'm sorry, but...but I can't say anymore,"_

_Deliah then walked off, crying. Givanni's funeral will be held on Tuesday._


End file.
